guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Raiden
Raiden is Sin Kiske's only known Instant Kill. As Sin's eyepatch momentarily emits his distinctive red thunder, Sin jumps and tackles his opponent with his left forearm on their neck for a close-up, while holding his flag on his other hand. Sin slams them into several mountains on his way and finishes off with a massive explosion of red-black lightning. Variations Reactions * Self: ** "Hey! No fair copying me!" ** "C'mon, I can take it!" ** "" * Sol: ** "Hah! You're gonna make me laugh!" ** "Show me what you've got, kid!" ** "Don't get cocky, kid!" * Ky: ** "I will weather this storm gladly!" ** "This is incredible..." ** "You take after your mother..." * May: ** "What? C'mon, you gotta be joking!" ** "Stop! Your eyes are scaring me!" ** "Johnny says only liars say that!" * Faust: ** "Someone call a doc--oh, that's me!" ** "This treatment seems untested!" ** "" * Potemkin: ** "I have no reason to worry!" ** "You cannot defeat me with strength!" ** "" * Chipp: ** "You're obstructing the public good!" ** "" ** "" * Zato: ** "Hahaha. Poor me." ** "Stress can affect sphincter control." ** "" * Millia: ** "Pain will never break me!" ** "You're so aggressive!" ** "" * Axl: ** "Time out! Time out!" ** "Little bit of help over here, please!" ** "You're kidding...right?!" * Baiken: ** "Don't get ahead of yourself, punk!" ** "You'll never best me." ** "I'd worry about what happens next." * Johnny: ** "Don't worry. I'm invincible." ** "" ** "" * Venom: ** "Me, trapped? No, this is impossible!" ** "You can't break an assassin!" ** "How can raw strength overpower skill?" * Jam: ** "Hey! You come work for my restaurant!" ** "Yes, you hug me harder." ** "I no let you go!" * Dizzy: ** "No, you mustn't use violence!" ** "Your mother is doing fine!" ** "I hope you don't do this to your friends!" * Slayer: ** "Don't hold back now!" ** "Yes! I feel so alive!" ** "I shall accept your challenge!" * I-No: ** "Damnit... Where the hell did this come from?!" ** "There is something really, REALLY wrong with you!" ** "What?! No! I can't lose like this!" * Ramlethal: ** "Fine. I have no purpose." ** "I'll try..." ** "It's okay. There's nothing to fear." * Leo: ** "Not happening! But you're authorized to hold back!" ** "I struggle with nothing! Now release me!" ** "Hah! Pain? I'd sooner faint than admit this hurts!" * Elphelt: ** "P-Personal space!" ** "Wh-Where are we going?!" ** "I-It's what?!" * Bedman: ** "Your best isn't good, it's not even okay." ** "You're only hurting yourself here." ** "You're leaving this to CHANCE?!" * Jack-O': ** "What if I can't handle it!?" ** "Scarier than a roller coaster!" ** "Bracing for impact...!" * Raven: ** "Finish me, YES! Finish me!" ** "" ** "" * Haehyun: ** "You are overflowing!" ** "" ** "" * Answer: ** "Would you mind if I called you back!?" ** "I-I'm getting a lot of static!" ** "Sorry, it's rather loud here!" Gallery Navigation Category:Instant Kills